


Proof Positive

by SunnyD_lite



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, season four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-05
Updated: 2010-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's like the Cheesecake Factory menu – too many things look good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof Positive

**Author's Note:**

> Set Late Season Four  
> TamingtheMuse Prompt: #163 – Solipsism  
> Disclaimer: I thought I was Joss; then I woke up. No profit, no foul, right?  
> A/N: Concrit and feedback welcomed warmly and fed cookies. Hugs to Spiralleds for fly by betaing!

Willow sat on the bed surrounded by paper. There was the chart of her requirements; the various potential timetables, plus the two prof lists: ones to avoid, ones to seek out. Each list had columns for both their publications and the student survey comments. Just the basic information she needed to winnow the numbers down.

"I just don't know," she said, flopping back and crumpling what she thought was the geographic list showing the location of her current sixty-four top choices; she was only allowed ten.

"Trouble deciding, sweetie?" Tara looked up from her reading in the comfy armchair she'd added to the dorm room.

"It's like the Cheesecake Factory menu – too many things look good." She pulled herself up and grabbed the dog-eared and well-tabbed course calendar. "There's even a course dedicated to Solipsism—you think if I told the prof I imagined taking it, she'd give me the credit?"

"Solipsism?" Tara raised her left eyebrow. "Why would you want to study mental isolationism?"

Willow tilted her head. They hadn't been dating that long, but Tara rarely spoke against, well, anything. She made a show of consulting the guide. "I do need a general education requirement." She began to read out loud, "The study of objective knowledge of the physical world, this course starts with the foundation as set out by Greek philosopher Gorgias and refined by Descartes. It discusses the questions of consequence and plausibility and how this theory interacts with the other schools of philosophy."

When Willow looked up, Tara had advanced on the bed and now rested one knee on the draft time tables. "I think we could conduct our own study of the physical world."

Willow took in the gleam in her lover's eyes. "Really?" Tara began to crawl up the bed, narrowing the space between them. "How?"

Tara grabbed Willow's nearest leg and straightened it. "Let's start with your toes," she said while taking off the blue Cookie Monster slipper. Her grip was just firm enough not to tickle, with her thumb resting in the arch. Wiggling the big toe she started chanting, "This little piggy went to market. This little piggy stayed home." As Willow twitched, the pressure on her arch increased; immobilising the foot. "This little piggy had roast beef, and this little piggy had none."

"Pigs eat beef? I get the anthropomorphizing, but..."

Interrupting her--another rarity-- Tara concluded with "and this little piggy ran wee wee wee all the way home."

Home being, Willow learned, the ticklish spot behind her knee. "Hey!" She squirmed, causing the papers to crinkle. "We t-talked about that."

Tara looked through her bangs. "Anthropomorphising? Have you never played This Little Piggy?"

With a shrug that let her catch a breath, Willow answered. "Jewish, plus my mom's studies indicated it was better to avoid baby talk and speak to me like an adult. She skipped the nursery rhymes in favour of math and science formulas." Willow ignored the fact that the tickles had become a caress. She watched a strange look cross Tara's features, but soon the heat she wanted to see returned.

With a quick shake of her head, Tara continued, "Back to where I was, I think we can agree your left foot has toes."

"But what if I just imagined it?" Willow was enjoying this new twist to Tara and wanted to prolong it.

"Then, using the scientific method, we'll just have to retest and expand our parameters."

Willow couldn't wait.


End file.
